Drama Club
by Nonnahs
Summary: C.THREE UP! Zelda Harrington is a drama nerd and is the lead actress in the next High School play. But what happens when star quarterback, Link Starling, receives long term detention and, not only takes interest in the play, but wants to take on the leads
1. Chapter 1

**Zelda Harrington is a drama nerd and is the lead actress in the next High School production. But what happens when star quarterback, Link Starling, receives long term detention and, not only takes interest in the play, but wants to take on the lead roles with Zelda? **

** When **_acting _**in love turns into loving **while** acting, hearts will be broken and mended and dreams will be lost and found.  
**

**Started: 5/5/06 11:30 PM  
Comments: Give this story a shot, I have high hopes for it. :D Please review and give me the greenlight to continue!  
**

**

* * *

**

"So, Zelda, what type of drama do you think Mr.Chelson will select for our next production"  
"Uh. I don't know"  
"What do you mean, 'I don't know'! You're his favorite student!"

* * *

Mr.Chelson was the drama teacher. He had an uncurable addiction to acting and playwright in general. Zelda had taken his class ever since she was a lowly freshman and soon grew to be his first, and foremost, favorite pupil.

Zelda was incredibly gifted in the art of acting. She could fool many into believing she was ill, upset, happy, just about any emotion she could think of! Some would call her overly dramatic, but she prefered the title of "**Drama Queen**". What else would fit better?

She was in her junior year now and she could finally feel the dignity throughout her body of being classified as an "upper" classmen. The thought of being sixteen going on seventeen, able to drive and moving up in the social and age ranks meant a lot, sentimental wise atleast.

She was still classified as a geeky nerd to all her peers with no life outside of Drama Club and Thesbian Meetings. These two extracurriculars pretty much summed up her little life in a nutshell. Typically, she spent time reciting lines for the plays the clubs would put on.

The season was fall and school had just started recently, about a month ago to be exact. The student government officials for each graduating year had already been selected by their respective student bodies. All the clubs were struggling to get their announcements heard on the intercom in the morning routine, desperate for the incoming freshman to join their clubs, and all the sports teams were gearing up for their competitive seasons.

The fall sports included Field Hockey, Volleyball, Soccer, Cross Country and Football.

How drama geeks hated the word "sports" or anything to do with athletics. It was almost like a swear word, as far as they were concerned. They utterly depised the word, and even moreso, the players. Being picked last in gym class is never fun, but when those players stand out from the rest and make fun of you for being last...well, that's a road that would crush anyone's self esteem.

Regardless, the theatre enthusiasts (or "Thesbians" as they prefer to be called), express their emotion through acting.

Drama class, to the sports players, was more like a class "you take to fill up your schedule". You don't take it with reccomendations, or anything of that sort. You just need a filler class and Drama happened to be it.

However, drama class to the thesbians was more than that. It was like an escape from daily ridicule and gave them freedom to express their thoughts.

_"Now, it's to be said in this manner of speaking..."_

"Psst...! Hey, yo, buddy Link!" whispered a classmate from the corner of the room.

A blonde boy shifted in his seat. His head was down, covered by his arms and he had been using his red and black blazer as a pillow. It was obvious, though not to the teacher, that he'd long since been asleep.

"Link...hey, buddy!" whispered the classmate again, this time slightly louder.

The blonde boy lifted his head from his desk, drowsy and annoyed.

_"Using a tone that is adequate in deliverance and..."_

"Hey, man, you awake yet?" called the classmate again.

The boy sat up and turned his head to locate the voice of the person who'd just earned themselves a butt kicking for waking him up...that is, if he could remember to do so later. Probability? .02

"What do you want, Rytek? I'm not in the mood." Link replied. It seemed asthough he was completely unaware of his surroundings as he said this statement rather loudly.

"Excuse me, Mr.Starling. Would you care to demonstrate?"

"Pah. Are you kidding?"

"...No. I'm waiting on an answer, Mr.Starling."

"No."

"Thank you, Mr.Starling. Minus 20 points from your grade for lack of participation today."

Link sighed as Mr.Chelson walked off to bother some other unfortunate soul with his incessant rambling. Mr.Chelson, to Link, sounded like someone strangling a goose.

His head sunk back down into the comfortable blazer on his desk. Many students in the class wore the same blazer as it was a sports team issued item of clothing...as were the hoodies, uniforms, jackets.

"Link! Do we have practice today?" called Rytek again, this time he sounded like he was genuinely asking him. Rytek was only a sophomore, a year behind Link (a Junior, himself). Rytek was just a little nobody guard for the team. His purpose? None, really. Link got the feeling that Rytek was trying to kiss up to Link so he'd put in a good word. '_What a sneaky, sneaky devil_.' he thought.

"Yeah, Rytek, it's today right after school gets out."

"And, what is it that you are conversing over, Mr.Starling?"

Mr.Chelson, again. The guy doesn't quit.

"Hmm? Oh. We have football practice after school today. I was confirming Rytek's--"

"Oh, I see. Well then, because football seems much more important than Drama, you'll need to make up the time you waste in my class talking about football after school!"

This hit Link like a bunch of bricks. "What do you mean?"

"I mean **detention**, Mr.Starling."


	2. Side of Guacamole?

** HALLO FANS OF DRAMA CLUB!**

**It's me, Shannon. How have you been? I know I haven't updated this story in forever, I've been busy. I got a job, and in effect, a life. I guess. **

While I was breaking (more like **GAHISHOULDWRITETHISBUTIDONTFEELLIKEIT**) I got some reviews about how similar this story is to High School Musical.  
****

IT'S NOT.

I have **yet** to see HSM. I originally, at first, based this story off the book "No More Dead Dogs" but that plot playout was completely different. The more I thought about it, the more I realized, **yes**, this has been **over done**. **No**, it **doesn't** feel like it has and, **yes**, Zelda **needs** a drama club story to be told. HSM is probably good and all, but it's can't be that similar if I've never seen it.

**A Walk To Remember, anyone? Nicholas Sparks? **

**Sorry about this long Author Note. I felt it needed clarification. Thanks for reading this thus far! It's slightly short. But if you guys like it, I'll keep goin' :) **

**

* * *

C Lunch on Zelda's Perspective- 12:15 PM**

"Zellldaaaaa!"

A familiar pale and dainty hand with nails coated in bright red polish waved infront of the blonde girl whose eyes were cast down, deep in thought.

"What!...Malon?" She asked, agitatedly.

"...Nuffin. Just wanted to know whats got ya down."

"I just--"

A few tables behind her and to the left, an infuriated blonde boy forcefully slammed his plastic tray on the table as he sat down next to his football buddies. The entire cafeteria ceased it's chatter, though only momentarily, before continuing.

Zelda turned her head, confused by the racket. As soon as she saw whom caused it, she immediately lost interest and turned back to face Malon.

"Stupid Starling." She muttered as she munched on her soggy Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwich.

Malon shook her head. "He's an ass, let 'em stay that way." Malon popped open a bag of Fritos and started to chow down. There was silence at their lunch table for a few minutes until Malon revived the earlier talking subject. "By the way, you never did tell me what's been buggin' ya."

Zelda put a piece of her sandwich down onto the plastic bag. It was cut into four squares with white bread, grape jelly, crunchy peanut butter and no crust, just the way she liked it. One of the square pieces oozed jelly from outside of the bread and onto her ziplock baggy.

"I'm nervous, Malon."

Malon put down her Fritos. "Does this have to do with..."

"Yes. I just found out a few minutes ago when I went to return the books I borrowed from him for the summer."

Malon shook her head and tapped the table with her beautifully manicured red nails. "But Zel! You're never nervous about this kinda stuff!"

"Malon! Of course I am!" Zelda frowned as her eyebrows knitted together. "It's not just that. Well, let me reiterate. It's that and more."

"Go on..."

"Chelson picked the play and...the Drama Club is short wellover fifty people required for the play to continue!"

"...WHAT?" Malon shouted, unaware of her voice level. "FIFTY PEOPLE?" She nearly jumped out of her seat, shaking her fist in rage.

"Shh, Malon, you're attracting attention!" Zelda said timidly, glancing around at her fellow C-Lunchers whom were either staring at Malon's strange outburst, googliy-eyeing Starling or just...being plain.

Malon grunted, slowly taking her seat once again. She took a breath, bracing herself for more bad news.

"That's only the beginning, unfortunately." Malon's jaw dropped as Zelda continued, "there's so much going on, there's no way we'll be ready for the production." Zelda glanced up at the clock, noting that they only had a few minutes left before they would be harshly interrupted and would have to return to classes.

* * *

**C Lunch on Link's Perspective- 12:15 PM**

"God damnit! Could this farking line move ANY slower? I mean, damn, I've been in here for what...Shiek? How long have I been standing here?"

"Ten seconds, man. Will you chill out? What's with you?" Shiek ran a hand smoothly through his hair while he stood behind his blonde buddy, Link. Shiek was a running back, therefore, he got along very well with Link.

"I've only got the WORST afternoon planned." Link began sarcastically as he interrupted himself to order. "Two Cheeseburgers, a Sprite and a bucket of fries. Make it snappy." The lunch lady behind the sneeze guard creased her brow for a moment. "Please?" He added. He seemed to have trouble remembering the **asking** part instead of the **telling** part.

"Whaddya mean, worst afternoon? We have a serious football practice!" Shiek said, while Link reached over the sneezeguard to recieve his food. The lady waited a moment, looking at him as though she expected him to say something more. Link didn't bother to look back at her as he walked on to cashier line.

Shiek shrugged his head. "Sorry about my friend. If it's possible, I'd like Pepperoni Pizza, please, with a side of guacamole, nacho cheese and fries." As soon as the lunch lady made his meal, he thanked her and speeded on over to Link in the cashier line.

"Stupid Chelson and his stupid detentions." Link said while munching on a fry. "That ass, he's going to ruin the football team."

Shiek was silent. Shiek, though he was in Drama II, he didn't much care for drama and subsequently, slept in the class often, however not as often as Link would.

"Why didn't I take a class that actually MATTERS in life?" Link was far off in his own little world, probably, as Shiek suspected, pondering how to decapitate Mr.Chelson.

Link paid for his lunch, and waited by the exit for Shiek. Shiek quickly followed and tried to talk sense into Link. "You know, those detentions he assigns...they're quite...long and boring. You won't get off in just one shot."

"You don't think so? I'm confident I will!"

"Well, there's that...and there's the final cuts for the team are today."

"And I'm worried, why?"

"You won't be there to pick the best players and you probably won't be at football practice for quite some time."

"DAMNIT." Link flung his tray onto the table, startling the inhabitants around him. He caught the glance of a blonde, some amount of tables infront and to his right and looked down at his food immediately. "What does Harrington want?"

Link begun to chow down, unable to say anything else for the rest of the lunch period, while Shiek began to talk about what's been happening recently in and out of school. Link was left alone to, in essence, bide his anger and waiting for the right person to release it on. Mr.Chelson.

* * *

**Link seems a little pissed off, spoiled and just...a jerk, don't he?**

**and Zelda's like, a geek with her PB+J. (Don't hate, I ate that way all last year.)  
**

**And Shiek has a funkydunkey lunch, if I do say so myself. **

**REVIEW. **

**Love, Shannon **


	3. Negative what?

**HEY. I got inspiration really quickly for this chapter and I got a new subplot to go along with it! **

**I had a rant to go along with this. Could you believe I had a complete writers and left this sitting at 400 words? I actually wrote the last two parts before the first two parts! I was going to rant, but I forget about what. I got my learners permit today. I can drive cars! Watch out!  
**

**I first started writing this chapter three nights ago, power went out like, a zillion times and I lost what I was writing. I live about an hour from Washington DC, we're soaked with rain here. Rain, Rain, Go Away! P:**

**Enjoy the mathmatical formula, if you've atleast taken Alg I or Alg II, I think you'll enjoy it. Remember, Link and Shiek aren't...that bright. Neither is Malon, for her part. **

* * *

Hallway After C Lunch: **Zelda** - 12:40PM

Zelda was walking alongside Malon as the bell sounded through the halls ending C lunch. "Oh god, I have a math test next. This is awful," whined Malon as she fumbled through her notebook to quickly refresh her memory before she got to the classroom.

"Zelda, recite the quadratic forumla! Now!"

"Negative B plus **or** minus the squareroot of B squared minus four A times C all over two A." (A/N: MOST **USELESS** FORMULA EVER. (save trigometric ratios and subtracting cos sign equations, blah on math) ) replied Zelda quickly with ease.

"See, Malon? Not hard. If I can do it, you can."

"Oh...well...That's just 'cause you're a brainiac."

"That has nothing to do with it!"

"Oh, shut up, yes it does." Malon continued to flip through her notebook, trying to gather important information. "So where are you going, Zel'?"

"Gym."

"Oh! Sounds like fun!" Malon stated, genuinely.

"Definitely." replied Zelda sarcastically

"Okay, well I'll seeya!" Zelda made a left turn into the gym and brushed shoulders with someone coming in the opposite direction. "Oops...sorr--Oh."

It was Link Starling.

He dusted his shoulder as if Zelda was dirty and grimy. "Speak of the Devil!" Link said, as he rolled his eyes. "Watch it, Harrington."

"Oh shut up, Starling. Get a brain."

"Get a life. Stupid acting." She cringed.

"Stupid football." He cringed. "Why'd ya have to quit being an athlete?" He grunted, not really expecting a response, and kept walking in the opposite direction.

'_To keep from being a pig like you._' Zelda thought to herself as she hurried to class. At this rate, she'd definitely be late.

* * *

Hallway After C Lunch: **Link** - 12:40PM 

"Damnit Shiek." Shiek glanced over to his angry buddy. "This stunt by that stupid Drama teacher has got me so worked up! He's practically ruined my day."

"Yo' man, did you do the Algebra II homework?"

"...what?"

"Does Mrs.d'Tree collect the homework?"

"No...but you have a hardass test."

"...shit."

"Stupid. It's on weird shit I'm sure we probably never learned. YMX+B? Hell, I've never heard of that. What is it, anyway?"

"Beats me, is it supposed to have a special meaning? What's the...negative...B...plus--"

"That's on there too."

"...shit."

"Better get there early. Get a seat next to one of the geeks, like, Harrington's buddies."

Shiek darted off and up the stairs to the third floor to his Algebra class. Link was heading toward the office to request Chelson be suspended on account of stupidity and jerkishness. As he rounded a corner, Zelda appeared out of nowhere and gently brushed his shoulder.

"Speak of the Devil!" Link said, as he rolled his eyes. "Watch it, Harrington."

"Oh shut up, Starling. Get a brain." Zelda seemed defensive today, her tone was different.

"Get a life. Stupid acting." He shot back, and gave a look of victory. He noticed her facial expression change.

"Stupid football." He cringed, his face changing back from victorious to regretful. "Why'd ya have to quit being an athlete?" He grunted, not really expecting a response, and kept walking in the opposite direction.'You're a letdown' he muttered as he kept walking. 

Link made his way to the office. After sweet talking the secretaries, he was allowed in to see Principal Walker.

"Reason for being here?"

"I want Mr.Chelson, the drama teacher, to be fired."

"Cause?"

" 'Cause he's an ass. That's why."

Walker looked Link up and down. "...Okay. We've taken your consent in for consideration but--"

"REALLY? GREAT! Thanks so much for understanding, Walker!" Link didn't bother to stick around for the _but_ part. He'd heard the words he needed to hear. He left the office in a rush, heading to his sixth period Weight Training class.

* * *

Sixth Period - **Zelda: Physical Education- Fitness Mastery 11**- 12:45 PM 

"C'mon, Harrington! Just hit the damn ball!" shouted a fellow teamate who was wearing green jersey over his red and black gym uniform. As the gym teacher winded up for a pitch, the teamate was getting ready to run from third base to home.

"STRIKE ONE!" shouted the umpire from behind Zelda.

Zelda glanced around nervously, gripping the bat tightly. She was wearing a similar green jersey over her ugly uniform. The combonation of her anxiousness to get out of this class, and the body odor smell emitting from the green jersey was enough to make her puke. 'I hate this sport so very very much.' Waving the bat over her right shoulder as focused on the ball and watched at the pitch was released and sent whirling through the air.

SMACK!

Zelda had made contact with the ball. But before she could take off running, the umpire called it a foul.

'Damnit!' She was ready to fling the metal bat at the Ump's face. She despised Gym class, just like every other intelligent student, which did not include the members of sports teams. Zelda wasn't afraid of pressure situations. Of course she wasn't! She was an actor! Therefore, she could handle acting pressures. Gym, a class she hated, and baseball, a sport that she hated even more, added with a the situation of two outs, last inning, runners on second and third and a homerun could win the game for the Green Gators, made her quite nervous.

'Last shot...' She closed her eyes and concentrated all of her emotions. The play's current chaos, her dislike for gym and just...life in general. 'I can do this!' She reopened her eyes, only to be smacked right in the face with the baseball. And thus, she immediately fainted.

Sixth Period - **Link**:Weight Training III - 12:45 PM

"Now this is what I'm talkin' 'bout!" Link shouted to no one in particular while he benched 190 lbs with one arm at a time in a series of sets and repetitions. "Livin' the life. Damn that Chelson. Damn him and his stupid meaningless play!"

Link took a minute of rest to wipe his forehead of a thin layer of sweat as beads of perspiration began to make their way onto his skin. "Man. I'm thirsty." He jumped from the bench press and left the class. Weight Training III, only availible after taking Weight Training I and II, was an intensive strength conditioning class. The class never had a real teacher because the teacher assumed that having gotten this far into Weight Training, they'd be fine on their own. Students in the class moved about as they please and all and all had a decent time.

"Did you call an ambulance?" asked Principal Walker as he sped down the hallway with the vice principal by his side. They passed Link at the water fountain, however, did not notice his presence.

"Yes, sir. They are on their way." replied the vice principal. "The student in question is bleeding significantly, I believe her nose has been shattered and she has been rendered unconscious."

Link was curious. 'Someone was hurt?' He kept pace with the administrators, lingering a few steps behind to listen to their conversation.

"Have her parents been notified? Are you in posession of her medical documentation?"

"Harrington." The vice principal said as she thumbed through the file folder.

'Zelda! She's hurt?' He suddenly felt an extreme amount of concern and sympathy for her. 'Wait...why do I care?' Just as quickly as the concern came, it left. He still wanted to see what was going on, curious as ever. 'Stupid probably got thwapped with a ball.'

When he reached the baseball field, he saw a group of kids, surrounding Zelda in their gym uniforms, some with jerseys, and he saw Zelda, her face, particularly her nostril area, covered in blood.

* * *

**Review, please. You may think I don't read them, but I do. They're my inspiration.**

**Like any author, the point of writing on this site and submitting your work is to get feedback, hopefully postive stuff to point you in a good direction. Who doesn't like notes telling them that they rock or their story rocks?**

** So do review, it's quite nice :)**

** 3SHANNOODLE. **


End file.
